


Hair piece

by Repairman_forthemachine



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Just a dash of angst, nice fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repairman_forthemachine/pseuds/Repairman_forthemachine
Summary: Some short derivative family fluff for some difficult times.





	

Merle is getting his brushes ready when Taako knocks on his door.  
“No complicated shit this time please. I spent half an hour getting the last one out.”  
“Well why didn't you wait for me to do it?”  
“I can't organise my hairstyle changes around your schedule”  
“Hmmph. So you want a child's braid. Okay”  
Merle pulls Taako hair first towards the bathroom sink.

 

Angus takes a big spoonful of pasta when Taako isn't looking.  
“Mmm. It's very good sir!”  
“What's that pumpki- Angus what did you do!”  
Taako drops his tea towel.  
“I'm the moon's greatest detective. Don't you trust me to catch you if you secretly poison the food?”  
Taako looks around desperately. Angus feels some remorse. He has never seen an adult look this frightened.  
“Sir I know what you're worried about and you can safely relax. There's nothing dangerous about your pasta”  
Taako braces him and says “Ango you could die! You're crazy. We've got to take you to Merle”  
“And say what sir? ‘Angus ate some pasta and we think it's going to kill him’.”  
“Well, maybe not that”  
Taako takes a spoonful of pasta sauce and flicks it at Ango's head.

 

There's a hammering on Merle’s door. He opens it and Taako pushes a flustered boy into Merle's room.  
“He needs a hair wash. And a cut and dry too probably. He has sauce in his hair.”  
“Oh. Yes, I see that. Listen-” and he whispers to Taako “Why don't you send him to the shower and forget about him?”. Taako whispers back “Merle as one paragon of style to another, I know you recognise that this man's scruffy hairdo is at complete odds with his professional attire”  
“I guess. You're not going to leave me alone with him are you?”  
“Oh of course not, the kid needs a second opinion on the double crown braid you're going to offer him. Now tell me, does he look sick to you?”  
“I don't think so. He just looks worried”  
Merle turns to Angus. “Okay kiddo. Chill, you're in safe hands. Come bend over the sink”

 

While Merle is putting the finishing touches on Angus’s extra short Dutch braids Magnus walks in, eating from a bowl.  
“Hey guys there's pasta in the kitchen and it's amazing… Are we braiding each others hair!”  
Merle pats the floor next to him and Taako blacks out.


End file.
